


How Kurt and Blaine Totally Suck At Not Being Together

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee
Genre: Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be easy.  Kurt figures they could do it.  A week without sex doesn't seem all that horrible.  Well, some things are easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Handjobs Aren't Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fun I felt like writing. Won't be too long. Three chapters at most.

This is based off [THIS](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/48822.html?thread=62426294#t62426294) GKM.

* * *

 

**Twelve Days Before The Wedding**

He should have eloped.  It would have been a hell of a lot easier than dealing with all this wedding bullshit.  Twelve days before his wedding, and he and Blaine are still fighting over the seating chart.  Apparently Blaine's Aunt Helen is in cahoots with his cousin Jean.  About what, Kurt isn't sure.  He kind of zoned out after Blaine started talking about something to do with a China set promised to somebody.

"Oh, my God, Blaine!"  Kurt yells in annoyance after ten minutes of listening to Blaine go on about the rift between the two.  "I'm going to put them outside with the fucking security if you don't figure something out!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Blaine says in a sweet, mocking tone that irritates Kurt further.  "Are my family problems too much for you to handle right now?  Sorry it can't all be smooth sailing like with yours."

Angered and annoyed, Kurt just leaves his seating chart and walks away.  "Figure something out," he snaps at Blaine as he walks past him.

"Screw you, Kurt!"  Blaine bites back as he starts to loosen the tie around his neck.

"Screw me?"  Kurt asks with a chuckle.  "I'm not the one with a family that hates each other."

Blaine just snorts and rolls his eyes, beginning to work open the buttons of his shirt.

It doesn't surprise Kurt that as he watches Blaine undress he begins to get turned on.  He wished it didn't happen; that he can just be mad at Blaine.  But, as it is, he always finds the anger being pushed aside by want.  It kind of makes it hard to stay mad at Blaine when all he can think about is fucking him.

This time is no different.

"God, I want you so much right now."  Kurt runs over and jumps into Blaine's arms and hungrily captures his mouth in a rough, passionate kiss.

Blaine just chuckles as he heads to the bedroom.

They might be fighting about the wedding plans for the umpteen time in the last six months, but Kurt has to admit, he kind of likes the fights.  Afterwards, they always lead to great make-up sex.  And, God, does Kurt love having sex with Blaine.  Over the years, where other couples' sex lives seem to start to slow down, Kurt still sees Blaine and himself as in that honeymoon phase couples go through.  The phase of always touching, and wanting each other is one they never really left.  They still act like those teenagers they once were who tried to be with each other any free chance they got.

Kurt really hopes that never goes away between them.

**Eight Days Before The Wedding**

"I have an idea," Kurt mumbles as he and Blaine lie in bed a couple days later.

Still coming down from his pleasurable high, limbs loose and body lax, randomly tracing patterns on Blaine's chest, Kurt knows this will be difficult to go without for a week.  Well, not this, per se.  They can still cuddle naked.  It's the after sex cuddling that he'll miss for the week.

"What idea?"  Blaine asks as he stands up from the bed.

Kurt sits up and watches him walk to their bathroom.  The sight of Blaine's bare ass is enough to have Kurt doubting he should suggest this.

No sex the week before their wedding shouldn't be that difficult.  Hell, they went longer than that when he was in New York, and Blaine was still in Lima.  But that was years ago.  Now, the longest they've gone without having sex is four days, tops.  But, Kurt thinks they could do it.  They can wait a week; until their wedding night to be together again.  He's not entirely sure how Blaine will feel about it.

"The week before our wedding, let's not have sex," Kurt says, hearing the Blaine turn on the faucet.

"Why would we do that?"  Blaine asks from the bathroom, sounding a bit confused.

"To make the wedding night more special.  I mean, it's already going to be special because it's you."  Kurt gets up on his knees in the middle of the bed.  "It won't be so bad, honey.  What do you think?"

Blaine comes back into the room, stomach clean, and brows furrowed in doubt.  "I don't know, babe," he says.

"What?"  Kurt says as his smile drops.  "Is it a stupid idea?"

"No."  Blaine shakes his head as he climbs on the bed and faces Kurt.  "No, it's not a stupid idea.  It's just...You know us.  We love having sex with each other.  We haven't gone a week without sex since we were separated because of school."

"I know."  Kurt drapes his arms around Blaine's neck.  "But, I really think we can do this.  Don't you want to make our wedding night special?"

"I don't need special, Kurt," Blaine says.  "I just need you.  But, if you want to do this, then we will."

Kurt beams at Blaine before kissing him.  Softly moaning into the kiss when Blaine pulls his body close to his until they are flush together.  The press of Blaine's muscular body against his has heat stirring in Kurt's belly.  And just like that, he wants him again.

"When do we start this no sex until the wedding?"  Blaine asks as he kisses along Kurt's jaw.

"T-Tomorrow," Kurt stutters as he lets out a small whine.

"Good."  Blaine pulls back and grins.  "Then that gives me so many hours to fuck you while I can."

**Five Days Before the Wedding**

At first, Kurt thought it would be cute and romantic.  Not sleeping with Blaine the whole week before their wedding.  But, now, he isn't so sure this was a smart idea.  It's only been two days and he wants to be fucked.  He wants to be bent over a surface and fucked until he can't remember his own name.  Now, he feels like an idiot for suggesting it at all.  He's tempted to just tell Blaine that he can't do it, and to fuck him.  But on the other hand, he wants to see this through; he wants to go the whole week without having sex.

He’s such an idiot.

In the kitchen frantically cleaning to preoccupy his mind on something other than wanting to ride Blaine, Kurt methodically cleans every inch of surface he can multiple times.  He hopes he can tire himself out; be too worn out to want to do anything but fall into bed and sleep.  It helps a little.  But it's not enough to distract him from the fact that Blaine is a few feet away in the living room.  Thoughts of just walking to him and sitting in his lap trickle in every few seconds, but he does his best to stay where he is and continue cleaning.

Smiling into the kiss Blaine gives him when he walks into the kitchen after a while, ignoring the arousal stirring in his belly; Kurt goes about rearranging the pantry.  "How's the game?" he asks even though he doesn't care.  Sports were never something that interested him.  But Blaine loves all sports, so he tries to act interested for his sake.

"We're losing," Blaine says as he pops the cap off a beer.

"Hmm," Kurt hums, trying to sound interested.  "Perhaps they'll hit the ball and get a touchdown."

Blaine chuckles as he walks over to Kurt and fiercely kisses him, doing nothing to stave off Kurt's hunger for his fiancé.  "Your attempt at talking sports is too adorable."

"Glad I could entertain you."  Kurt softly sighs as Blaine kisses him again before walking back to the living room.

Needing to get his mind off wanting to have sex with Blaine, Kurt goes back to organizing the pantry.  Throwing away old, outdated food, arranging cans in a certain way, it suddenly dawns on him that he had something to ask Blaine.  Abandoning his cleaning project, Kurt goes to the bedroom to grab what he needs.

"Okay," Kurt says as he sets down their options for flowers for the lapel on their jackets as he sits down next to Blaine on the couch.  It's the last decision they have to make concerning the wedding.  After this, they are free.  The only thing needed from them will be to show up and get married.  "I've narrowed it down to these two.  Which one?" he asks as Blaine sits back down next to him.

"I don't care, babe," Blaine says, sounding bored and uninterested as he takes a drink of his beer.  "Whichever one you like; that you want."

Kurt tries his best not to get angry.  A huge fight over flowers is the last thing they need six days before the wedding.  "Blaine, honey," he says in a sweet voice, keeping out the iciness trying to make its way into it.  "The last time you said that, I made a choice and you hated it."

"Well, those were ugly flower arrangements," Blaine replies.

Taking a deep breath to stop from yelling, Kurt just smiles.  "Just help me choose one."

"I don't care, Kurt," Blaine tells him with a bit of a bite to his voice.  "I don't care about some fucking flower I'm just going to throw away."

No longer able to keep it at bay, angry and pissed off, Kurt loses it.  "Goddamn it, Blaine!" he loudly yells as he stands up and towers over him.

"What?!"  Blaine stands up and faces Kurt.

"Pick a fucking flower!"  If he wasn't angry before, Kurt would be now at seeing the amusement in Blaine's eyes.  He finds nothing about what's happening at the moment amusing.

"I told you," Blaine closes the few inches between Kurt and him, "I don't fucking care!"

It's as if his whole body is attuned to the fact that Blaine is right there; is so close for him to take.  Urgency and hunger run under his skin to touch Blaine in any way possible.  The sight of him angry and bothered does nothing to quell Kurt's lust for him.  So, grabbing behind his head and pulling him in for a rough kiss, tongue delving past parted lips, Kurt moans.  He wants so badly that he doesn't care that he might be acting a little crazy.

Breaking the kiss and pushing Blaine back on the couch, straddling his lap, Kurt goes back to kissing him.  He grips Blaine's shoulders and starts to grind his ass down on Blaine's cock, groaning at how good it feels.  Fingers grip his hips as Blaine thrust his hips up and rubs his cock against his ass.  It feels so good; exactly what he wanted and needed.  But he is hungry for more.

"Blaine?"  Kurt pants against his lips.

"Y-Yeah?"  Blaine says as he thrust his hips up into Kurt's ass again.

"Do you-- _oh, fuck, that feels good!_ "  Kurt rolls his hips down and grinds his ass against Blaine's cock.  "Do you consider handjobs sex?"

"No."  Blaine shakes his head.

"Good."  Kurt stands up off the couch and hastily pushes his sweats off his hips.  "Get naked," he orders Blaine.

Removing his shirt, and seeing Blaine start to lose his clothes, Kurt takes himself in hand and starts to slowly stroke himself.

"You're not playing fair," Blaine playfully accuses him as he kicks away his underwear.

"Don't care.  Want to come."  And it's true.  He's a pent up energy of sexual frustration, and he really needs a release.

When Blaine grabs his wrist and pulls him down on top of him when he lies back on the couch, Kurt giggles as he lands on top of him, causing Blaine to let out a small grunt.  Bracing his knees on either side of Blaine's hips, hands planted on either side of Blaine's head, he slowly lowers his body down.  Body flush to Blaine’s, Kurt gently rocks his hips down.  Small, soft moan falling from his lips at the slide of his cock against Blaine’s, Kurt rolls his hips seeking that friction that he’s been wanting for days.  Already in his belly, he can feel the heat unfurling; knowing this will be over quick.

"Lick," Blaine tells him when he suddenly lifts his hand up to his face.

Eyes locked on Blaine’s, Kurt sits up and brings his hand up to his mouth.  Tongue pushed out past his lips, he licks a slow strip up the center of Blaine’s palm.  Wrapping his lips around the second and third finger of Blaine’s hand, Kurt slowly sinks his mouth down.  Licking in between the fingers, sucking and swallowing around them like its Blaine’s cock, he lets out little whimpers and moans.  Kurt can tell Blaine enjoys it by feeling his cock twitch against his ass.  Pulling his mouth off the fingers, eyes still locked on Blaine’s now huger filled ones, Kurt does the same with Blaine’s forefinger.  He does that until all of Blaine’s fingers, and his palm is thoroughly wet.  “There,” he tells Blaine with a sultry, deep voice, and smirk on his lips as he lies down back on top of him.

Grin on Blaine's face, and hand now thoroughly wet, Kurt sighs as he reaches down between their bodies and wraps his hand around both their cocks.  Blaine’s hand on them both is slow.  He strokes upward, and slowly strokes back down.  Kurt whines low in his throat.  It’s good; better than not having anything.  But it’s not enough for him.  He wants faster.

“Go faster,” he tells Blaine, voicing his desires.

“Want it to last,” Blaine replies as he strokes upward and thumbs over both the heads of their cocks.

Kurt groans as he drops his head to Blaine’s collarbone.  Figuring since Blaine won’t listen to him, he reaches down and covers Blaine’s hand with his own, forcing his hand to move faster.

“Bossy,” Blaine teases as he reaches down with his other hand and slaps Kurt’s hand away from him.

“Just trying to get what I want.”  The smirk on his lips is wiped away when Blaine strokes his hand up at the same time that he rocks his hips upward against Kurt’s.

Skin dragging against skin, the movement made better from the dampness of the sweat already forming on their bodies.  Kurt starts to roll his hips down against Blaine as he moves his hand around both their cocks.  Shoving his hand behind Blaine's back, and gripping his shoulder, Kurt groans as he thrusts his hips up into Blaine's fist.  Burying his face in the curve of Blaine's neck, mouth dropping open and breath ghosting over skin, he softly whimpers at the slide of his cock against Blaine's.  The delicious drag of his cock along Blaine's sends fire coursing through his veins.  He drags his teeth along the slope of Blaine's neck as he rocks his hips down, hearing Blaine moan into his ear.

Deep in his belly, heat coiling, Kurt knows he is close to his release.  Body chasing his orgasm, he works his hips faster and harder.  Kissing at the curve of Blaine’s neck, gently nipping and biting at soft, skin, Kurt moans when Blaine thumbs at the head of his cock.  “Close,” he pants.

“Me too,” Blaine replies.

Teeth softly sinking into the skin of the slope of Blaine’s neck to quiet his scream, Kurt hotly spills over Blaine’s fist and onto both their stomachs.  His body shakes and shivers from the immense pleasure he feels.   Working his hips through his orgasm, wanting it to last for as long as possible, Kurt sighs when he feels it start to wane.  As the waves of his orgasm slowly come to a stop, but pleasure still deliciously sizzling right under his skin, Kurt hums when he Blaine is finally hit with is release.  Completely stilling on top of Blaine, pleasantly satisfied, he pulls in a deep breath.

For a few minutes, Blaine and he lie in a comfortable silence as they experience their pleasure.  They don’t need to say anything.  Kurt soaks up the happiness, and the opportunity to cuddle naked with Blaine after a mind-blowing orgasm, smiling as he skims his fingers along his back.  He thought he would have to wait another few days to have this again.  But he is glad for ways around rules.

"Th-That was fun," Blaine says with a still shaky voice a few moments later.

"Mmm," Kurt hums into his ear, satisfied smile on his lips.  "It really was."

"But it still wasn't sex?"

"Nope."  Kurt minutely shakes his head.  "Not sex."  Sitting up off the couch, stretching, he looks over his shoulder and catches Blaine staring at his ass with a smile on his face.  Chuckling, he says, "Want to take a shower with me?"

"Sure," Blaine replies as he stands up.  "By the way, I liked this one."  He slyly grins as he picks up one of the flowers.

It instantly dawns for Kurt.  "You did that on purpose," he playfully accuses him.

"I could see how frustrated you've been these past couple days," Blaine tells him.  "I just needed a reason to pick a fight with you."

Kurt hungrily kisses Blaine.  "This is why I'm marrying you," he mumbles against his lips.

"I know.  Now, let's go shower."


	2. Neither Are Blowjobs

**Four Days Before The Wedding**

The shower is exactly what he needed to focus his mind on something else other than fact that he wants to fuck his fiancé into the mattress.  Blaine swears Kurt was tempting him while he stood there in just tight black boxer-briefs as he searched for something to wear for tonight.  The sight alone of Kurt's ass in those underwear was enough to have his jeans fitting a bit tighter.

Escaping to the bathroom, and the cold water to help with his problem, Blaine let out a long sigh.  He really hates Kurt's idea for them to not have sex again until the wedding night.  At first, he thought he could do it.  A week with no sex seemed easy.  Attainable.  But, for some unknown goddamn reason, this is has to be the week that he is basically horny the whole time.  All he wants to do is fuck Kurt every single moment of the day, and the fact that he can't really sucks.

The only silver lining so far has been the handjob the day before.

Stepping out of the shower and drying off, wrapping the towel around his hips, Blaine walks out of the bathroom and to the bedroom.

The rehearsal dinner for the wedding is in less than two hours, and he’s glad for the distraction of tonight.  A few drinks and he can forget how much he wants his fiancé.  Although, with a few drinks, he can forget all inhibitions and try to fuck Kurt.

"Hurry, honey," Kurt says as he stands in front of their mirror fixing his tie.  "We don't want to be late."

"All right."  Drying off and tossing the towel in the laundry hamper, Blaine goes about putting on the suit laid out on the bed Kurt picked out for him.  A final check in the mirror to make sure he looks good, he walks out to the small entryway where Kurt waits for him.

"Ready?"  Kurt asks as he grabs a set of keys hanging on a hook.

"Yeah."

~

The dinner party is laid back for the moment as Blaine and Kurt wait for everybody else to arrive.  At a nice venue,

At the bar having a much needed drink to dull some of his desires, Blaine barely pays attention to anything Sam says next to him.  Mind on how sexy his fiancé looks in his form fitting suit, the black material perfectly hugging every curve and line of his body.  Blaine swears Kurt wore it on purpose to tease him as he longingly stares at his ass in the pants he wears.  Tongue running along his lower lip, he holds back a groan as he thinks about pushing his cock into Kurt's ass.

"So, Blaine," Sam says as he thumps him on the back to get his attention.  It also manages to get Blaine out of his thoughts he shouldn't think when he knows he can't do anything about them.  "How are you feeling, man?"

"Horny," Blaine mumbles under his breath as he lifts his glass of bourbon to his mouth.

"What was that?"  Sam asks confused.

"Nothing.  I'm excited.  I'm marrying my best friend.  There's no reason for me to doubt this."

"You better not," Kurt whispers into his ear.

Just having Kurt close makes it hard for Blaine to focus on anything other than bending him over a table and fucking him.  And those thoughts come rushing back like a tidal wave.

"Sorry, Sam, but I'm stealing him away for a few minutes."

Going with Kurt when he takes his hand and leads him away, noticing after a few seconds they're leaving the dinner party.  "Babe, where we going?"

"You'll see," is Kurt's only reply.

Following Kurt into a semi-dark room, the lights from outside illuminating it enough for Blaine to make out it's an area for parties, too.  Extra tables and chairs sit placed around a small dance floor.  Plus, a stage is just off to his right.  He's confused as to why Kurt would drag him here.

"Blaine?"  Kurt says as he stands in front of him, getting Blaine's full attention.  Kurt places his hands on either side of Blaine's head, smirk on his lips.

It's then that Blaine knows Kurt is up to something bad.  But in a good way.

"Yeah?"  Blaine grabs at Kurt's hip as he presses close to him.  Just having his fiancé this close to him is causing him to come undone.  It's so hard not to turn him around and lift him up and fuck him against the door.

"I know you're horny?"  Kurt quietly whispers as he reaches down with his hand and covers Blaine's hard cock through his pants.  "I know you want to fuck me."  Blaine deeply moans when Kurt starts to slowly roll his wrist against his cock through the material of his jeans.  "So, Blaine," Kurt says as he lets go much to Blaine's dislike.  "I have one question for you."

"W-What?"  Blaine mumbles as he rocks his hips forward to get any kind of friction on his cock.

Kurt grins as he asks, "Do you consider blowjobs sex?"

Blaine feels instant heat and arousal stir in his belly at Kurt's words, and how deep his voice got.  If he wasn't turned on before, those words, combined with the look on Kurt's face would have easily done the trick.  "No," he replies with a shaky voice.

"Good."  Blaine stares as Kurt starts to work open his pants.  "Because I want to suck your cock."

"Right now?"  Blaine asks shocked as he looks around to make sure no one else is in the room, even though he knows for sure it's empty.  He stops Kurt's hands as he pushes his pants off his hips.  Even horny as fuck, Blaine knows it's crazy of them to sneak off from the party to have sex.

"What?  Do you not want me to suck your dick?"  Kurt asks, pretending to be upset, adding a pout for extra dramatic effect just because he knows that gets Blaine worked up in the best way.  And it does, once again.

"Of course I do," Blaine tells him.  "It's just..."

"Just what?"

"We're at the rehearsal dinner for our wedding that starts in like fifteen minutes.  I think us being late because you were sucking my cock wouldn't go over well with some people."

"Then, I guess," Kurt pushes Blaine's pants off until they pool around his ankles, "I should be quick."  He grins at Blaine before sinking to his knees.

And that's all it takes to convince Blaine this is the right thing for them to be doing.  He helps Kurt pull his underwear off his hips, cock springing free.  Familiar fingers wrapping around his dick, slowly stroking up and down at a glacial pace that drives him crazy, Blaine looks down to see Kurt wetting his lips as he watches himself stroke his fiancé's dick.  "Kurt, we only have fifteen minutes," he reminds him.

"Right."  Kurt nods his head as he realizes Blaine is right.  "Guess I should get to it, then," Kurt says in a cheeky way as he smirks up at Blaine.

Blaine lets out an obscenely loud moan when Kurt sinks his mouth down around him.  Head dropping back on the door with a loud thump, a small ache forming where it hits, Blaine doesn't even pay it attention.  The only thing he knows at the moment is Kurt's hot, wet, silky mouth on him.

  1.   This is what he wants.  This is what he needs; what he's ached for the past couple of days.  Even though it's Kurt's mouth on him, it's better than nothing.  And going without nothing a day longer would have had him breaking in a way Kurt would have liked, but not appreciated since it would have gone against the no sex rule they have for the week.



As Kurt bobs his head, sucking and swallowing around his cock, releasing little moans of pleasure, Blaine feels fingers softly pinching at his hips.  Ignoring it for the time being, he just focuses on Kurt and what he’s managing to do with his mouth.  When it happens again a few minutes later, Blaine pushes Kurt off him.  "Why do you keep doing that?" he asks confused with a voice thick with lust.

Kurt just bites his lower lip and chuckles.  "I want you to fuck my mouth, Blaine," he tells him.  "That's why I keep doing that."

"We barely do that, Kurt."  It's true.  Kurt rarely allows Blaine to fuck his mouth.  It's something he lets him do once in a blue moon.  It's fine with Blaine.  It's not something he has to do all the time.  But when Kurt lets him, he absolutely loves it.  Blaine loves using Kurt's mouth to get off.  The fact that Kurt's allowing it right now considering where they are at, Blaine figures Kurt must know how horny he is.  Also, the fact that Kurt is letting him do this says something for him.  It shows how much Kurt cares about him, in a weird way.

"I want you to," Kurt says.

"Oh, god!"  Blaine moans.

"Come on, Blaine," Kurt tells him, corner of his mouth turning up in a grin.  "Fuck my mouth."

"Are...Are you sure?"  Blaine asks.

"Yes."  Kurt sticks his pink tongue out between his teeth and slowly licks a stripe along the underside of Blaine's cock, tongue twirling around the tip.  "So, stop talking and start fucking."

Head thumping back against the door again, and groaning when Kurt's wet, hot mouth is back on him, Blaine cards his fingers through Kurt's hair and starts to thrust his hips forward.

The way Blaine sees it at the moment, if he can't fuck Kurt's ass like he wants, he'll gladly take fucking his mouth.  Not being able to have the wild, crazy sex he loves having with Kurt--but can't because of Kurt's idea--that he now thinks is stupid and insane, is making him mad with want.  If there's one thing he'll take away from this is that he'll never take being able to fuck Kurt any time he wants for granted again.  Not like he ever did to begin with.

Right now, Kurt on his knees sucking his cock like he knows he'll love, gently fucking his mouth, Blaine seriously is in love with this man.

Fingers pinching at his hip, Blaine knows what Kurt's trying to say.  He's telling him to go faster; to fuck his mouth like he means it.  But he holds back.  They still have a dinner to attend with family and friends.  He doesn't want Kurt to look like his mouth just got fucked by him.

"Blaine," Kurt says as he pulls off Blaine's cock, again, a few moments later in a tone of voice that sounds annoyed.  "If you don't fuck my mouth like you mean it, I'll stand up and leave."

"You wouldn't?"  Blaine says.

Kurt smirks as he lies back on the floor.  "Try me," he says as he opens his mouth.

That sight alone almost has Blaine coming right on the spot.  Shuffling over to Kurt, pants still around his ankles, he carefully kneels on either side of Kurt's head.  "Are you really sure?"

"Yes."  Groaning when Kurt lifts his head and licks over the tip of his cock, Blaine needs no more incentive after that.

Grabbing behind Kurt's head, seeing him tip his head back and part his lips, Blaine slowly sinks his cock back into Kurt's mouth.  He softly whines when Kurt immediately goes back to sucking his cock.  Not wasting a second, he goes back to working his hips.

Sensually moaning as he starts to fuck Kurt's mouth with long, languid thrust of his hips, Kurt sucking his cock, Blaine hopes and prays no one comes looking for them in the next few minutes.  He's not sure he would be able to talk his way out of this.  And worse, he isn't sure he would stop.  It all feels so amazing, and he can feel how close he is.

A quick glance down, Blaine nearly comes at the sight of his cock thrusting into Kurt's pretty mouth.  The sight of soft, pink lips wrapped around his thick, veiny cock is one he'll never get tired of.  Fingers curling into the carpet, he bites back a loud groan as he starts to move his hips faster.

Taking Kurt's hands in his and holding them down above his head, Blaine uses the leverage to fuck Kurt's mouth even rougher.  Deep, hard thrusts of his cock into Kurt's mouth push him closer and closer to his release.  He would be concerned he were hurting Kurt if it were not for the noises of pleasure and delight he makes, and the look of pure bliss on his face when he looks down at him.

Tongue swirling around the head of his cock, licking at the pre-come, Blaine feels the heat coil low in his belly.  "Close," is the only word of warning Blaine can give Kurt.  He moans when all Kurt does in reply is double his efforts.

A few seconds later, body strung tight with the need for release, Blaine feels his release suddenly hit him.  Bowing and arching his back, squeezing Kurt's hands tightly, and crying out, he comes down Kurt's throat in pulses.  His orgasm hits him like freight train: hard and unexpectedly.  He comes so hard he sees little white spots in his vision.  Immense, incredible pleasure washes over him as Kurt sucks him through his release.

Rolling off Kurt and collapsing on the floor several moments later, chest heaving as he pulls in deep breaths, Blaine smiles as he feels small kisses on his hipbone.  "That was amazing," he breathlessly says.

"Mmm," Kurt says in reply.

If Blaine ever thought someone couldn't look good after sucking a cock, Kurt would have changed his mind in an instant.  Lower, plump lip worried between his teeth, eyes filled with joy, looking a little debauched, Kurt still manages to look hot as he stares up at Blaine.

"Why did you do that?"  Blaine asks with a heavy tongue and labored breath as he runs his fingers through Kurt's ruined hair.

"I saw you when you saw me in my underwear."  Kurt gently nips at the soft skin over Blaine's hipbone.  "I knew you would appreciate it."

"Trust me," Blaine says.  "I did."

“You’re welcome, then.”

“I have one question, though.  How did you know I was horny?”  Blaine asks with curiosity to his voice.

“Blaine,” Kurt says as he stands up and fixes his skewed clothes and hair, voice carrying a hint of amusement.  “I’ve known you since we were teenagers.  So, I know when you’re horny without you having to say anything.”

“God, I love you,” Blaine laughs.

"I know.  Come on," Kurt casually says with a slightly rough, scratchy voice, acting like nothing happened; like he just didn’t get his mouth thoroughly fucked.  "Get put back together; don't want to be late."

Lying there in a daze of pleasure, still unable to really move, Blaine still can't believe he's marrying this amazing man.


	3. Drunk and Horny

The bachelor party is about as cliché as it can get.  Kurt isn't the least surprised by that when he lets Rachel, Santana, and Mercedes plan it.  There's the usual alcohol, feather boas, tiaras, and strippers.  Strippers Kurt tries to keep off him.  Almost naked guys grinding close to him in his head sounds fun, but in reality it's kind of gross.  Besides, he has Blaine who can do a way better job than these guys Rachel got for him.

Sitting at a table in the club where they are celebrating, purple feather boa around his neck, and feathery pink tiara on his head, Kurt downs his third shot as he watches Rachel get a little too close with one of the male strippers.  Mentally gagging, he wonders if Blaine is faring any better.

He really didn't get the whole separate bachelor parties, but he went along with it.  He would have been perfectly fine with him and Blaine having one big bachelor party.  But as it was, their friends convinced them otherwise.  That's how he finds himself here, and Blaine God knows where doing God knows what.

"What's wrong, Kurt?"  Rachel yells over the loud music, looking around the body of the stripper in her lap.  The plastic tiara on her head sits crooked from all the movement.  "This is awesome!  Why aren't you having fun?"

Kurt makes a disgusted face when Rachel runs her hands over the stripper's metallic gold colored boyshorts and grabs his ass.  "This is stupid," he replies as he grabs one of the shot glasses that are brought over to their table by a waiter wearing a black bow tie around his neck, a black vest, and tiny, tight black shorts.  Kurt wonders if the dress code for this place is small and as minimal as possible.  Easily knocking back the shot, the alcohol warm as it runs down his throat, Kurt sits back and continues not to have fun.

Forty minutes later, happily buzzed, Kurt remembers another reason he didn't want to do a bachelor party separate from Blaine.  Along with giving him a good buzz, the alcohol is making him horny.  Thoughts of Blaine being the one on top of the table dancing in tiny shorts instead of the current guy keep running through Kurt's head.

Dropping his head back on the couch, eyes falling closed, body moving to the beat of the song playing, Kurt thinks about Blaine being here.  He thinks about Blaine sitting in his lap and sexually rolling his body against his in a way that would have him happy.  Before long, Kurt can feel his jeans fitting tighter.  But that doesn't stop him from thinking about Blaine dancing for him.  And slowly dancing turns to him thinking about Blaine taking his cock in his gorgeous mouth and sucking him off.  Then that turns to him imagining Blaine fucking him.

Thinking about the last time Blaine fucked him, was inside him, almost a week ago, Kurt feels his body ache to be fucked by Blaine.  The need and want to have him fill his ass with his cock is so hard to ignore, Kurt finds himself standing up and jolting to the bathroom.

He needs relief.  He needs to come.  He needs Blaine.

Horny and desperately wanting to get off, occupying a stall in the bathroom, Kurt pulls out his phone and calls Blaine.

"Hello," Blaine answers after the second ring.  Kurt hears loud music in the background, figuring he's at a club, as well.

"Blaine?"  Kurt slightly slurs into the receiver.

"I guess you're as drunk as I am," Blaine laughs.

"Yup."  Kurt nods his head even though Blaine can't see him.  "And you know how drunk me is."

"Oh, God," Blaine deeply moans into the phone.  Kurt knows Blaine must be thinking of the last time he was drunk.  When he was so horny, he rode Blaine on the subway at four in the morning on their way back to their apartment.  It was their own version of the train scene from Risky Business.  And Kurt loved every crazy second of it.  "I do know."

"I want you, Blaine," Kurt desperately whines into the phone.  He's just drunk enough to not care if anybody can hear him at the moment.  "I'm so horny, and I want you."

"Fuck, Kurt!"  Blaine groans.

Shoving a hand down his pants, Kurt starts to palm himself, softly moaning into the phone.  "I keep thinking about you bending me over one of the tables here and fucking me in front of all these guys that want me."  Softly keening into the phone as he gently thrusts his hips forward into his hand, Kurt hears Blaine release an unrecognizable sound into the phone.  "I can't stop thinking about you fucking me.  I ache for it.  I need your cock, Blaine."  Kurt loudly moans this time into the phone, not caring about the guy he heard walk in.

"We...We can't, Kurt," Blaine reminds him.  "Not for another two days."

"Please, Blaine," Kurt whines.  "You don't have to fuck me.  It can be anything.  Please."

"Fuck!  Where are you?"  Blaine asks.

Telling Blaine the club he and the girls are at, and hearing him say he'll be there soon, Kurt ends the call and goes about continuing to palm himself.

"Need some company?"  Kurt hears the random guy offer with an eagerness to his voice.

"No," Kurt sharply replies, pressing back against the stall wall and continuing to palm himself.  Some creepy dude offering to help get him off isn't going to deter him from getting just that.  Except with Blaine.

"You sure?"  Kurt hears the voice say, closer to him.

A peek down, he sees black combat boots standing just outside the door.  Through the crack in the door, he can barely make out a guy in his late twenties bare chested with black hair and blue eyes.  Even if he was single and this horny, he would never take the guy's offer.  All he has to do is wait for Blaine to arrive and make him feel even better.  "Yes," he quietly moans as he thrusts his hips forward into his hand.  "I'm sure."

For some time afterwards, ignoring the guy as he stands right outside the stall and listens to him, Kurt continues to touch himself.  It's enough to keep him hard, to keep his body buzzing with need, but it's not to make him come.  He wants Blaine to do that.  He wants Blaine to bring him the pleasure he aches for.

"Kurt?!"  Kurt hears Blaine finally call several minutes later.

"In here."  Door thrown open, Kurt grabs a fistful of Blaine's shirt when he's in front of him and pulls him into the stall.

Shoving Blaine up against the stall wall, kicking the door shut, and locking it, Kurt crashes his mouth to Blaine's.  Soft, plump, pink lips that taste of alcohol eagerly kiss back as he hungrily thrust his tongue into Blaine's mouth.  Hands roaming down Blaine's chest, fingers grazing over defined muscles, Kurt stops at Blaine's belt buckle and starts to work it open.

"Want to feel you," Kurt mumbles against Blaine's lips as he pops the button of his jeans.

It's not the first time they've gone at it in a public place.  There have been many times where they just didn't care about where they were, and went somewhere somewhat quiet and fucked.  Those times they did that were incredible.  The thrill of being heard or caught always made it more intense.

"How do you suppose we do that without breaking the rules?"  Blaine asks as he works open Kurt's jeans.

Kurt turns around so his back is to Blaine's chest.  "As long as you're not inside me," he says as he sticks his ass out.

"Goddamn, Kurt, you're so fucking sexy," Blaine growls into his ear as he shoves his jeans down.

Smiling when Blaine starts to kiss at the back of his neck, Kurt moans when he rocks his hips into his ass.  A glance over his shoulder when he stops,  he sees Blaine pull a small travel bottle of lube from his pocket.  "Please tell me you just bought that," he says as he hears the clank of the belt buckle on the floor.

"I made a stop on my way here.  Needed to be prepared," Blaine tells him as he flips the cap of the bottle.

Kurt trembles when he feels a thumb press to his entrance.  Gently he rocks his hips back on Blaine's thumb, desperately wishing he could push inside with it.  The thumb slowly starts to circle the rim of his entrance, sending sparks of pleasure through Kurt.  "Please, Blaine," he begs as he pushes his hips back.

After teasing him by tracing the rim of his hole for a few minutes, Blaine spreads the lube all over between Kurt's ass cheeks.  As he heavily breathes, Kurt hears as Blaine jerks off behind him.  He knows without asking what he's going to do.  And even though he wants Blaine's cock pushing into his ass, this is better than being alone and not doing anything.

Releasing a deep moan when Blaine places his cock between his spread ass cheeks, and letting them go so his cock is fit snug between them, Kurt groans when he starts to roll his hips.  The drag and slide of Blaine's cock against his ass sends jolts of pleasure along Kurt's spine.

Reaching up and gripping the top of the stall wall for something to hold on to, Blaine's hands covering his, the side of his face pressed into the wall, Kurt whimpers as he rocks his hips back.  He can feel the head of Blaine's cock catch at the rim of his hole each time he thrusts up, making him shiver and shake with pleasure.  Loudly whining when Blaine stops when this happens, barely pressing in to his ass, Kurt desperately wishes he could.  He wishes Blaine would forget their promise and fuck him senseless right here in this bathroom stall.

He doesn't even care that he knows that random guy is still standing just outside the stall listening to them.  It actually makes him harder.  To know some guy is getting off on the sounds of Blaine and him makes the heat coil in his belly.

"Close, Blaine," he tells him as he rocks his hips back.

Seeing Blaine drop one of his hands, and reach around him, Kurt whines low in his throat when Blaine takes his achingly hard cock in hand.  As he strokes him, Kurt rocks his hips back on Blaine’s cock as he thrusts his hips forward into his fist.

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine growls in his ear as he thumbs at the head of Kurt's leaking cock.  "Come for me."

Jerking his hips up into Blaine's hand, and back on his cock, Kurt feels his body go taut before he snaps.  He spills over Blaine's fist in thick ropes of cum.  As he comes, his release seeming to last longer than usual, Blaine strokes him through every second as he still fucks his ass.

Trembling as his orgasm starts to finally wane, breathing heavy, Kurt moans as he feels Blaine still dragging his cock between his ass cheeks.  It doesn't take long after that for him to hear Blaine be hit with his release.

The splash of Blaine's cum at his lower back, and between his ass cheeks and the back of his thighs has Kurt's cock twitching in interest much too soon.  He can feel the warm cum sliding down between his ass cheeks, and down his legs.  It's incredibly hot.  "That...That was great," he pants.

"Mmm."  Blaine moans into his ear.  "It was."

"We should probably clean up."  Hands shaking as he lets go of the stall wall, Kurt reaches for a few strips of toilet paper.  The toilet paper taken away from him, he lets Blaine clean him.  The tissue runs up between one thigh, and then the other as Blaine gathers the drops of cum there.  Cheeks spread, Kurt feels as Blaine thoroughly cleans him.

"Thanks," he says after Blaine finishes.

"You're welcome."

Kurt pulls his underwear and jeans up after, and faces Blaine.  On his face, he can see his cheeks are flushed, and his hair is slightly disheveled.  Blaine's eyes are filled with a joy he usually sees there after he has an orgasm.  Gaining his composure, Kurt reaches out with shaky hands and buttons Blaine's jeans.  "Come on," he drawls as he leans in and sloppily kisses Blaine.  "Let's go party."

"Do you think they'll mind?"  Blaine asks in concern to him suddenly showing up with Kurt.

"I don't know."  Kurt shrugs his shoulders.  "But it's my bachelor party, they can't say anything."

"Okay.  Let's go then."

Opening the stall door and following Blaine out of the bathroom, Kurt is now more than ready to have an awesome bachelor party.

~

He doesn't care how it happened, or that there are dozens of people around who can see, he feels good.  The buzz from the alcohol combined with the sizzle of pleasure running under his skin, nothing else matters.  In Blaine's lap, grinding his ass down on his hard cock, Kurt tips his head back on Blaine's shoulder and whimpers into his ear.

After very little debate from his otherwise occupied friends, Blaine and he danced and drank and partied like they were supposed to at a bachelor party.  Somewhere along there, Kurt got his tiara back, and Blaine got a boa placed around his neck.

On the dance floor, their bodies were pressed extremely close together as they danced.  Hands roamed over familiar curves and muscles as they pretty much dry humped on the dance floor.  That lead to where they are.

Back in the section for his bachelor party, sitting in Blaine's lap as he sits on the couch, Kurt continues moving his hips down against Blaine's cock in a sinuous way.  Fingers tangling in loosened curls when he reaches behind him, Kurt moans as Blaine rocks his hips up into his ass.  "You like that?" he asks as he circles his hips.  Flicking his tongue over Blaine's upper lip when he ghost his lips over his, Kurt whimpers as Blaine slips his hand past the waistband of his jeans and starts to palm him over his underwear.

"Do _you_ like that?"  Blaine asks with a cheeky grin, and laughter to his voice.

Kurt whimpers in reply, pushing his hips up into Blaine’s hand.

“Thought so.”  Blaine chuckles into his ear.

Kurt can feel how close he is; has been for a few minutes now.  And Blaine palming him over his cock only pushes him closer to his release.

Back arching off Blaine a few minutes later, teeth digging into his lower lip, Kurt comes with a small cry of pleasure.  Body going still against Blaine, Kurt can still feel him hard against his ass, but not doing anything.  “You going to finish?” he asks as he wiggles his hips down.

“Not here,” Blaine whispers into his ear.  “Want to be alone.”

Kurt shudders.  He understands that.  It’s already twice they’ve done the exhibition thing tonight.  It’s time for them to be alone while they have fun.  "We should go, then."  Grin spreading across his face, Kurt leans in and flicks his tongue over Blaine’s lower lip before pulling it into his mouth and gently sucking on it.

"We should," Blaine agrees as he pulls back, heavily breathing.

~

Waking up naked and sprawled on top of Blaine in bed, some feathers of the boa in his mouth, a throbbing ache in his head, Kurt squints his eyes to the morning sun falling into the bedroom.  Slowly sitting up, stirring Blaine some in his sleep, he groans as he sits up.

Pulling the feather boa from around his neck and dropping it to the floor, seeing his and Blaine's clothes scattered everywhere, wondering how his underwear ended up on top of the vanity mirror, Kurt drops his head in his hands.  Flashes of the night before start to filter into his mind like a slow drip of an IV; little by little it comes back.  He remembers the bathroom at the club, but afterwards is kind of a blur.  Somehow, he and Blaine managed to sneak out and come home.  What little he remembers after that comes to him in flashes.  There's the hazy memory of them 69ing on the couch. Then there's the foggy memory of him lying on the bed, his legs on Blaine's shoulders, and writhing in pleasure as Blaine pushed his tongue into his ass.  After that, he's positive Blaine fucked his thighs.  So, all in all, it was a wild night for both of them that turned out way differently than they planned.

Looking to Blaine when he lets out a pathetic sounding moan, Kurt bites his lip as he sees the tiara he was wearing the night before on his head.

"Am I dead?"  Blaine says as he slowly opens his eyes.

"Sorry," Kurt tells him in a soft voice.  "But the only heaven you're experiencing is me."

Blaine smiles at him.  "That's not so bad.  I'd rather take you over the real thing any day."

"The fact that you can be a romantic even hungover says something."

"Yeah, that I'm a catch."

"I wouldn't say that," Kurt teases, letting out a small moan when his laughter makes his head throb even worse.

"Terrible headache?"  Blaine asks like he's experiencing the same thing.

Kurt nods his head.  "By the way, we really suck at not being together," he says with a laugh.

"That comes as no surprise."  Blaine lets out a small groan as he stands up off the bed.  "Good thing this is over tomorrow."

"Finally."  Kurt stands up off the bed and winds his arms around Blaine's shoulders.  "Then we can have wild, crazy sex for a week."

"I eagerly look forward to it.  But right now," Blaine says.  "There's some pain killers, toothbrushes, and a shower waiting for us."


End file.
